


a nice gesture

by pennywhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horniness, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, they don't use condoms but you should!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywhore/pseuds/pennywhore
Summary: Coming home after an exhausting day Peter finds out MJ has prepared a surprise for him. Turns out, his girlfriend knows what she wants from him and she's willing to take measures to get it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	a nice gesture

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was supposed to be a PWP 3K word fic. I blinked and suddenly there were already 8K+ words on this thing.  
> Oops!
> 
> Side note: This thing has over 8K words and I couldn't even bother to write a few sentences where they use a goddamn condom, so let's pretend MJ is on the pill even though is never even mentioned in here. And they're supposed to be college aged, even though college is never mentioned. So again, let's pretend they're both in spring break.
> 
> Also, Heather, this is for you, I know you're obsessed with Tom Holland so I hope this fic is the remedy to your unending thirst for this man :b

Well, this was just great. MJ was sure that Peter was going to be home soon and she still hadn't finished the cake. And like the total NON-baker she was, she had a little mishap with the mixer - and she was nearly 100% positive that some of the frosting she had been working on was in her hair. Now she had to start over _and_ clean up. _Great._

All she wanted was to make something nice for Peter, for both of them. As of lately, they hadn't found the time to spend some moments alone. Especially with him being a member of the Avengers and all, which was not a bad thing, really. Even though she hadn't fallen in love with the _"friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" ,_ she appreciated the fact that her boyfriend had taken the responsibility to save lives in need. But the fact that he was so busy all the time definitely had taken a toll in their relationship. So she had decided to bake a god damned orange creme cake, praying to Thor that it turned out as delicious as the Youtube cooking video she had watched hours ago.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any more awkward, a gentle throat clearing snagged her attention. Her breath hitched as she froze, caught, and slowly, she turned around. Standing there in the entryway - bag slung over his shoulder and hair wind-blown - was the man she'd been looking forward to seeing all day. He had to go to work early in the morning and then he announced that he had to attend some conference back at Stark Industries and _that_ had taken at least 4 hours (she counted). She could feel herself smile at the sight of him, her stomach twisting pleasantly as his lips twitched upward.

“Evening, Mr. Parker.” She said teasingly.

He dropped the bag there at the door and strode into the kitchen. His smile stretched as he stopped before her. “What a nice surprise seeing you _not_ destroy the kitchen.”

She could feel her face grow hot at his words; somehow, he could always manage to pull that reaction from her. He enjoyed it, and she knew it. Her gaze slid up to meet his, her excitement at actually seeing him - at being able to touch him if she wanted - was becoming harder to contain. She smiled back at him. “I did not _destroy_ the kitchen, you dork, the stove was malfuctioning that one time." She pointed at the newly replaced stove.

" _Only_ that one time?" He grinned.

MJ rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hit you with a pan."

A gentle chuckle reverberated through his chest, and his eyes scanned the countertops noting the mess of puree and sugars. His brow lifted. “And what's all this?” he teased.

“Well,” she began as she took a step closer to him, “after dinner usually comes dessert.”

“And what is the dessert for tonight?” he inquired as he tilted closer, inching away some of the distance, but still nowhere as close as she'd like him.

Her foot shuffled toward Peter's. “Orange creme cake."

“Did the oranges put up a fight?”

The playful lilt of his voice made her chest warm in both adoration and embarrassment, and she felt the need to defend herself. But then he lifted his hand to cup under her jaw, his thumb grazing the outer corner of her lips before it swept across her cheek

Her voice came out softer than anticipated. “Look, if you want a perfectly seasoned and blackened talley filet I'm your girl. But baking?” She shook her head as she laughed at the botched attempt. “Not for me.”

“It smells delicious,” he reassured.

And she could feel it, right there at that exact moment, the shift in the air between them. The warmth of his hand seemed to flare out across her skin, and her gut tensed in anticipation. Peter's gaze seemed to darken and MJ couldn't look away, but he broke eye contact first. His fingers sank into her hair as he brushed his thumb higher across her cheek, and then his touch was gone.

“But does it taste as sweet?” he wondered aloud before slipping his thumb between his lips, sucking the creme glaze from it.

Heat sprang forth just ahead of the confirmation that she didn't make it out of the fiasco clean. Her hand shot up to her cheek, wiping at the remnants with a chuckle. Peter pulled his thumb free with a soft pop and then smiled - gentle and coy - but his eyes were shimmering with something far hungrier. This time, he swept in closer as he reached for her. His fingers carded through her hair, his body heat radiated across her skin, and by the gods if he didn't kiss her first then she was going to jump him.

“It's absolutely delicious,” he whispered as he leaned into her, but instead of connecting their lips together, the heat of his mouth descended upon her neck to suck more frosting from her skin. His arm slipped around her waist as she gasped. The slick glide of his tongue made her heart pound, but not quite like it did when she could feel him inhale deeply against her.

She let her eyes fall close with a barely audible moan, her hand curling in the front of his shirt. His teeth scraped the sensitive juncture of her neck as he suckled her skin. It felt so good to be this close to him, to be wrapped in his arms. Her hand ghosted up around his shoulders to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. That familiar warmth tingled low in her spine, softly rippling out through her body.

“Maybe… we could have dessert first,” he suggested.

The barely contained desire rasped in his voice and it did torturously wonderful things to her insides. It was nearly difficult to breathe, but then his mouth was in hers and it didn't matter if she could or not. His large hands cupped her face as his lips worked against hers, setting the rhythm as his tongue coaxed its way into her mouth. By the time his hand found a home on the back of her neck, MJ had lost track of his movements completely.

She struggled to catch up, her hands flying up to his chest. She kissed him back, matching his urgency. Peter wrapped an arm firmly around her, holding her against him with a palm on her waist, the other hand rising to caress her cheek.

Almost as quickly, his lips separated from hers. Her eyes fluttered open as he pressed his forehead to hers so he could look her in the eye.

The moment was utterly sweet, but she had no patience for it today. She'd been resisting this for far too long - he, of all people, should understand - and she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Her hand ghosted up around his shoulders to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. That familiar warmth tingled low in her spine, softly rippling out through her body.

She pulled him back in, hard. Her lips were parted this time when they met his, and it was obvious from the rush of air through his nose that he wasn’t expecting it. Still, he responded immediately by deepening the kiss

His tongue was hot, velvet friction caressing hers, encouraging that spark to ignite. But it had been so long since the two of them had been intimate that MJ's fuse was already pretty short. She wanted him. Now. She pushed his jacket off of broad shoulders and then blindly felt for the buttons of his shirt, and once discovered, she immediately set to work undoing them.

His hands slipped back into her hair as his tongue retreated, followed a moment later by his mouth. “Hey, hey,” he playfully chided, “maybe we should take it slow, you know? Savor it a little.”

MJ scoffed. "Seriously, Parker?" She had the urge to stomp her foot. "You want me to take care of myself then?" She challenged him.

He braced his hands on the counter, trapping her between them. "That won't be necessary." His gaze dropped and then his lips pressed back to hers, meshing them together again and again.

She gasped and clenched onto his bare arms, but he pressed forward, slipping his hands up her back. He pulled the tie free, loosening the apron from around her waist before continuing up until he met the neck strap.

MJ leaned after him as he broke the kiss, eager to remain connected to him. He chuckled at her enthusiasm as he pulled the strap over her head and let her apron join his jacket on the floor. His muscles contracted oh so enticingly as he leaned down to her, his fingers skimming the skin along the edges of the her skirt, tracing the outside of her knee.

Her fingers smoothed across his clean shaven jaw, her thumb brushing against his lower lip as she yearned to close the distance between them again.

Peter’s hands swept higher, hitching the skirt of her dress up as he went. His touch raised gooseflesh and her hips undulated against his muscle-tight thigh, craving more of him. The gently callused pads of his fingers curled toward her inner thigh and her breath caught in her throat, but she could feel his, expelled against her lips as he continued to hover just out of reach.

"It feels nice going slow, doesn't it?" He smirked against her lips.

Instead of answering, she held him close, her hands raking down the muscled planes of his back as she regained some sense of control. Her fingers hooked in his pants and she pulled him closer, feeling the evidence of how turned on and ready for her he really was.

She fit her hand between their bodies, palming the bulge at the front of his pants. She rubbed him through his layers, enjoying it as _he_ became the one whose breath hitched, whose fingers dug into her skin in hungry anticipation. Her mouth brushed along his neck, lingering over his pulse point. He cupped the back of her head, breath shaking as she moved to undo his belt buckle, her tongue swiping across his Adam's apple. The metal clinked as she finally pulled it open, gaining access to the button that laid beneath.

"Hmm..." she said. "I'm not totally convinced. _Should I_ take my time with you?" She teased.

Peter gulped, heat rising to his cheeks. "Well—I mean...if...if you want..."

MJ fought the urge to laugh, even in a moment like this give it to Peter Parker to blush like a virgin teenager.

As she slowly lowered the zipper, he tilted her head up to his and reclaimed her mouth, pouring every ounce of desire he felt into the kiss.

She let her hands tease along the loosened band of his pants until she felt him grip her thighs. MJ quickly broke the kiss, hands shooting down to circle his wrists and halting his movements. Breath elevated. Peter looked at her with curious eyes.

She offered a soft smile and a vague explanation. "Let me take care of you.”

Removing his hands, he nodded and then tilted his head to watch as she eased both his pants and his boxer briefs from his hips. She leaned forward, placing a kiss to his chest. His scent invaded her nose as she slowly lowered herself, trailing her lips over the dips of his muscle, hands pushing his pants further down as she went. Her tongue flickered across his navel, and feeling him tense under her touch was empowering in its own way.

She continued to pay tribute to his body, mouth peppering kisses down his pelvis as her nails lightly scratched up the back of his thighs.

MJ dropped her head back to look up at Peter, a smirk spreading on her face. Fire shimmered in the depths of his gaze, the desire to have her far more evident on his face than before she started. Yet he kept quiet, lips pressed together, eager to see what else she had up her sleeve - especially considering she was so close to where he craved attention.

She turned her head toward his tumescent length, standing proudly between his legs, and kissed the side of it. She gently cupped her hand on the opposite side as she continued to kiss and suckle her way to the tip of him. As she reached the head, she turned her eyes up to him and held his gaze as she licked up the thick, pearly bead of precum.

“Mmm…” She made a show of closing her eyes and savoring the taste, much like he had teased her with earlier. Her tongue swirled around him as she edged forward, teasing her senses as much as his, and then she closed her lips around him.

Peter gasped as the heat of her mouth enveloped him, so warm and eager. He watched as more and more of his length disappeared past her lips, as her cheeks flushed with the effort. Every bob of her head made that electric hum deep in his gut grow and spread. It tingled through his limbs and made his fingers twitch, so he buried them in her hair to keep them occupied. His eyes closed under the pleasurable assault of her hot tongue sliding against him as she worked his cock.

Hearing his ragged breaths and feeling his fingers massage her scalp boosted MJ's confidence. It made her feel incredibly sexy and excited all over again. He was so hard, so heavy on her tongue, his flavor unique and intoxicating - and one she'd never get enough of. She let his wet head graze over her lips, back and forth in a light motion for a moment before taking him into her mouth again and sucking hard enough to form hollows in her cheeks.

His breathing turned harsh and loud, gasping with pleasure. “God, MJ...”

In response, she moved her mouth and licked her way around the head to the sensitive underside. She nibbled gently along the heavy shaft until she reached the base, where she promptly drew one of his balls into the warmth of her mouth.

He groaned again, muttering her name, hands tightening in her hair. She could feel the muscles in his abdomen and thighs trembling.

Sucking him off never failed to get her ridiculously turned on, but MJ knew what would really get him going. She took his cock in her mouth again, opening as wide as she could, humming around him as her hands lifted higher to grip his ass. Honestly, she didn’t think he got enough credit for that part of his body. It was round, and perfectly firm, and when she felt him clench beneath her touch, it was enough to send shivers down her spine.

A guttural sound left him as she urged his hips forward to meet her mouth.

As he fell into the rhythm she set, her nails scraped against his skin, feather light, and then she reached up and cupped his sac, gently fondling him.

“Oh God, MJ. Just like that...” He said, his voice a deep, husky growl.

If MJ could have smiled, she would have. Instead she only moaned around him as she worked in shallow jerks, keeping most of his length within her mouth.

“You're... so… so amazing...” Peter's eyes fell closed as he focused on the feeling, and MJ’s gaze lingered on his face.

If she wanted she could reduce him to a puddle before her feet, making him shout her name as he spilled down her throat, but that would be for another day. She ached for him, to have him buried deep inside her, making her feel heady and crazy - falling apart and yet complete - all at once.

It seemed he shared the same sentiment as he gently yet firmly tugged on her head, slowing her pace. ”God. Shit. Em… I...I don't want to finish like this.”

Her cheeks hollowed as she pulled back, releasing him with a soft, wet pop. She couldn't look away from his desirous stare as she wiped at her chin. “Get down here and have me then.”

She wasn't sure when his tongue ended up in her mouth, but it was exactly what she wanted. His hands were all over her. Running up and down her waist, grasping at the small of her back. Tangling in her hair. He was pressing against her with such force that she took two involuntary steps back. One hand stretched out behind her to latch onto anything available, until she finally bumped up against the kitchen island. Her wayward hand buried itself in Peter’s hair.

Without warning, Peter removed his hands from her back and gripped her hips instead, lifting her off her feet so their lips tear apart. He dropped her into a sitting position on the countertop, her feet dangling off the edge. She sucked in a breath. Immediately, his lips reconnected with hers, both hands on the sides of her face. Needily, she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his torso as his hands travelled the expanse of her back.

He detached himself from her lips and breathes heavily into her ear, clutching the countertop on either side of her. She kissed the nearest space available to her, the place between his ear and his pulse point, and she could practically hear his brow furrowing in concentration. For a moment, she was genuinely impressed with herself for managing to work him into such a state.

He brought a hand up to cradle her back, his lips grazed against her ear. “I want you so much,” he breathed.

The words sent a jolt of heat straight to MJ’s groin. His eagerness showed as he toed off each shoe and pulled his feet free from his slacks.

She kissed him again, more gently this time. Wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, letting her body answer his question. His breath hitched when her groin connected with his, his hand catching the back of her head.

With one hand under her ass, he hoisted her off the countertop, never separating their lips. He stopped to press her into walls and leave kisses wherever he could: her cheek, her neck, her forehead. The process was so unbearably human that by the time they reached the bedroom, she was panting and clawing at his back.

When he laid her down on the bed, she immediately rised back up again, grasping for the hem of his shirt. He reached for it at the same time, pulling it off and letting it drop to the ground. Before he could reach for her again, she stayed him with both hands upon his chest. He stilled, obedient, his hands dropping to his sides.

Of course, it was nothing she hadn't seen before. Still, she couldn’t help but marvel at his bare skin in front of her. Hers to touch. Hers to kiss. She moved her fingers delicately across his chest, just trying to get the feeling of him. He watched her, patient. His skin was smooth, his chest firm. Finally, she reached for his biceps so she could run her hands over them too. When her hands searched to find hold on the sides of his ribcage, she leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss just above his nipple.

Peter’s eyes fell closed as she placed two, three more kisses across his chest.

Then he was leaning down to claim her lips again, interrupting her exploration. She kept her hands pressed against his chest and let him do some exploring of his own. He ran his hands first up and down the sides of her waist, then up past her ribcage, his thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts through the fabric of her clothing. His fingers trailed down the length of her body until they reached her thighs, catching the hem of her dress. He tugged on it lightly, asking permission. She separated from him, breathing heavily, and raised her arms above her head. He dragged the dress up and over her body, dropping it to the floor beside his shirt. And then she was in his arms again, his lips pressing kisses into her neck as his hands ran across the bare expanse of her back, skidding over the clasp of her bra. She held onto his biceps when he paused to unhook it carefully. He let the material fall from her back before he reached for the straps, drawing them carefully down her arms and off of her as he slowly pulled away from their kiss to drop the material in the pile on the floor.

MJ looked up at him, still catching her breath. She was now completely nude save her underwear.

His eyes met hers before trailing down to her breasts. It was funny, because it wasn't as though they’d never seen each other naked. But she still felt a little shy under his gaze. He kneeled in front of her, reaching for the bare skin of her hips. His fingers trailed upward starting at the curve of her waist, only slowing down when he arrived at her breasts. She watched as he cupped them in his palms. Lightly, he ran his thumbs across her nipples, and MJ shivered. She closed her eyes and let herself feel it, a tingling heat that bloomed through her whole body as he did it again: twice, three times, four.

He leaned forward to press a tender kiss to the space between her breasts. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, hands tangling in his hair. He hummed contentedly against her sternum, and the vibration sent another wave of warmth through her.

And then he was rising to his feet again, one arm wrapping around her back. He pulled her up the bed, finally climbing over her and kissing her down into the mattress. MJ ran her hands across his back, shoulders, chest – whatever she could reach.

It was disappointingly soon that Peter lifted off of her. His hands gripped her waist so he could scoot her farther up the bed, and he settled himself between her legs. She stared to rise up on her elbows, but he pressed a hand flat against her stomach, conveying what he wanted with his eyes until she relaxed against the mattress again. She watched him carefully, letting out a long breath as he takes control.

The first thing he did was replace his hand on her stomach with his lips. Involuntarily, her knees rised up on either side of him. His hands adjusted quickly to the change, running up and down the undersides of her thighs. At the same time, he kissed a line from her navel to the top of her underwear, stopping there to hum into the skin above the fabric.

MJ’s eyes fluttered closed and then open again. His lips moved to the inside of her thigh, one arm wrapping around her leg as the other hand moved to cover her center through her underwear. He moved his open hand lightly across the fabric there, a slow dose of friction, and then back down again. MJ grasped at the pillow behind her head, letting out a quiet whine that immediately sent blood rushing to her cheeks and also to Peter’s groin. His nostrils flare against her as he registered the dampness of her underwear.

These tiny reactions were not enough, and Peter pressed his hand more firmly into MJ, rubbing just a little harder against her while his kisses creeped slowly up her thigh and dangerously close to her center. Her chest rised with heavy breaths as Peter pulled back, hooking his fingers in the elastic hem of her underwear. He tugged at them, and she raised her hips, allowing him to pull the fabric all the way down and off her legs, finally out of his way.

The rush of cold air was disconcerting, and for a moment MJ could literally feel how wet she was - embarrassingly so. But Peter seemed to feel differently, reaching toward her with a look of utter desire in his eyes that quite literally sent chills down MJ’s spine. His palm connected with her center and he resumed the same motion as before - up, down - complete concentration overtaking his features. MJ let her eyes fall closed, biting her lip as heat rised through her body. She wasn’t expecting it when his other arm hooked around the underside of her leg, and he pulled his hand away, replacing it immediately with his mouth, a kiss placed right to the center of her. Peter’s thumb found her clit, and MJ sucked in a breath as he began to trace slow circles there. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses across her lips and her center, sucking as he goes. He let his tongue explore her, slowly allowing each of his actions to increase in intensity until his nose was practically buried inside her. Her muscles clenched in desperation. All the while, his thumb was circling and circling her clit and she was rising and rising until she couldn't stand it a second longer.

“Peter,” she managed to whine, practically begging, and he understood what she needed. He removed his thumb, sneaking two fingers across her folds instead, stroking her there slowly. Without warning, his lips closed around her clit, fingers plunging inside her simultaneously.

MJ’s mouth fell open, and she was finally unable to restrain herself from tangling one hand in his hair, the other falling across her own mouth. Peter sucked lightly on her clit at first, teasing her with his tongue as his fingers slid carefully in and out of her.

MJ’s breath came out in a quick whine as she began to pant, grasping at his hair and throwing her other hand to clutch the sheets. Peter sucked harder, pumping his fingers faster and deeper until he finally felt them brush up against her g-spot. MJ cried out, and he focused on the spot, rubbing harder and faster and sucking unrelentingly on her clit until her walls clenched around his fingers, and then without warning she was coming and shuddering around him with such intensity that he had to actively hold her in place with his arm. He rode out the orgasm with her, fingers still slowly pumping in and out until he finally felt her relax.

MJ was still gasping when he removed his fingers carefully, leaving one last kiss on her stomach.

Finding purchase in her hips, he pulled himself slowly back up her body. He layed himself across her still-heaving chest so he could brush the hair out of her face. He placed kisses across her flushed cheeks and forehead. She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with his hand on her cheek, as if he were trying to capture the image of her post-orgasm so he could never forget it. She reached up to brush her fingers across his lips and cheek, but it wasn't enough, never enough, and she pulled him down so she could kiss him again.

He was fully on top of her now, and she could feel his erection against her stomach. So she pushed against his shoulder until he rolled over, pulling her with him but allowing her to climb on top of him. She raised herself to a sitting position, straddling his cock with a knee on either side, and gently pushed him back down when he tried to follow suit. He rose up on his elbows instead, handing control off to MJ, but his gaze stayed transfixed on her as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

Her grip was loose and meant to tease, and she held his gaze while she ran it lightly up and down his length the first few times. The lax grip was absolute torture and she could feel him growing harder in her hands, watching with satisfaction as his eyes fell shut, jaw clenching. She tightened her grip, increasing the pressure and adding a twist in her pattern as she continued to stroke him. His breathing grew increasingly ragged as she gradually increased her pace.

His hips jerked involuntarily, and in an instant, he was sitting up, erection relinquished from her grip as he dragged her lips to meet his, gathering her into a deep and unrelenting kiss. This time she allowed it, scooting closer on his lap so she could wrap her arms around his torso, her bare breasts against his chest and reveling in the feeling of his skin on hers.

He kissed her urgently, running his hands across her back and down to grasp her ass. He trailed one back up her body to cradle her neck before reaching the other across to trace lines up and down the flesh of her inner thigh. In no time, she was pulsing with want again and grounded against him, bringing her pelvis to press against his. She became acutely aware of his erection pressing against her stomach, and his hitch in breath told her she wasn't the only one who’s noticed.

When she pulled away to look at him, it took him a split second longer to break his concentration, unfurrowing his brow and opening his eyes to meet hers. In his gaze was a question - one she thought seemed rather redundant at that point - but she nodded insistently before he pressed her into one more earnest kiss.

She rose up on her knees as she kissed him, still straddling his lap. He broke the kiss with his erection in hand and looks up at her, hovering slightly above him. She grasped his shoulders for support as he gripped her hip with his free hand, guiding her closer to him so that his cock could graze the heat of her center, sending waves of anticipation through her. Peter tensed visibly as the head of his erection shifted into place, and he slowly started to guide himself inside. MJ was just as overcome, her nails digging into his shoulders as she felt him enter her, her walls stretching around him, and she struggled to keep her eyes locked on his even as her mouth dropped partway open. Slowly, slowly, she lowered herself onto him as Peter let out a controlled, shuddering breath at the feeling of her muscles squeezing around his shaft.

It was MJ who moved first. Still grasping his shoulders, she rolled her hips slowly forward, then slowly back, reveling in the feeling of him inside her. Peter's eyes practically rolled back in his head, but he brought his lips to hers, his free hand tangling in her hair. MJ’s hands slide to grasp the sides of his neck as he kissed her, and she clutched onto him for support as she began to build a rhythm for them both. His other hand dug harder into her hip, guiding her movements. Detaching his lips from hers, Peter refocused attention to MJ’s breasts, shoulders caving in around her as he leaned down to plant a kiss right to her nipple. His hand trailed down from its home in her hair to grasp the other breast, even as his lips parted to capture the first between them. Her hands travelled through his hair, rocking back and forth all the while, and he started to suck on her nipple, sending a bloom of warmth through her body.

Steadily, she increased the pace. She could feel the glide of him against her inner walls, that sweet friction that left her gasping and her hands clutching at his shoulders.

“MJ, you feel amazing …” he uttered with a sigh, his fingers pressing more firmly against her.

She absently nodded and moaned her agreement, lost to the feeling of their union. That instinctual voice inside her called for more, craved to take him harder and faster, to spiral out of control. But she wanted to make it last, to slowly line up to the edge and fall in. Her hands curled around the back of his neck as she leant back, changing the angle and sensation, but keeping the same pace.

“Peter- so _good_ \- inside me-" Her praise fell broken between the rise and fall of her body. Peter gripped her hips, pulling her against him, urging her to move faster - he was just as eager as that primal beast inside her. Every rock against him took her higher, made that flame burn brighter, hotter. Kissing him, MJ leaned forward, pushing him down onto the flat of his back.

Peter moaned as she sat upright; he felt like he was so deep inside her, and as she started to move atop him he had to grip her ass to resist the urge to buck up and meet her. Slowly, she worked her body against him, feeling her walls squeeze and draw him in with every rock. Peter was in total awe, enamored by the pleasured expression set upon her face, the glow of her skin flushed with desire and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her whole body was on display to him in all of its glory. His hands ran along her thighs, feeling her muscles contract as she began to rise and fall in earnest.

His stare was so hot MJ could practically feel it burn her skin. She lifted her hips and slid back down his cock with a little more force, the stab of pleasure - white hot - made her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes turned up to focus on his face as she repeated the action, sliding along his length slow and hard , the smack of their bodies meeting lewd and tantalizing.

Peter could feel her trembling with need around him, that she was holding back. But she felt so amazing, so hot and wet, her breasts bouncing enticingly withr her movements that he resisted the instinct to take control. He moaned low and deep as his fingers dug into her skin. “Oh, God, I love you.”

His head tilted back as she circled her hips, letting him reach deep inside her, hitting all the right spots and sending little jolts of pleasure through her body. The tight coiling feeling in her belly was becoming too much to take. Her thighs burned from the exertion, but it felt too good and she was too close to stop now. Reaching back, she found purchase above his knees as the pressure built inside her. It lifted her so high it was nearly agonizing.

“MJ...” He breathed her name in awe, subtly rocking up to meet her, forcing himself even deeper. “Can...Can I?”

She knew exactly what he was asking, so she leaned back to make eye contact with him. “Please, Peter...” Her lips trailed along his neck as she grounded herself against him. He responded with a desperate grunt, pulling her back in for a fervent kiss.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he rolled them both over, pressing her down into the mattress with one hand planted beside her head for support.

He began to pump into her, slow and steady. MJ loosened her arms from his neck so she could caress the planes of his back, her eyes falling closed again as Peter regained control. Using his free hand, he sweeped her hair from one shoulder, tangling his fingers in it as he leaned down to leave kisses all over her neck.

He clenched his jaw, but it did little to dampen his harsh breaths. Bliss raced through his veins, sparked deep in his gut, wild and electric and threatening to arc out at any moment. And he refused to go without her.

His thrusts began to pick up speed, and in no time, she was at the precipice again. Her heady moans turned into desperate cries as Peter slammed his hips down repeatedly. She circled her legs around his waist, urging him deeper with every thrust, and Peter brought his lips to hers, but neither of them was quite capable of a decent kiss at that point. Their lips made desperate and disorderly contact as he continued to increase the pace, his breathing growing more and more ragged while hers came out in quiet moans.

The corner of his lips quirked into a grin. “You like that?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “ _More_.”

Peter nibbled on her ear and pushed harder. “ _Fuck, yes._ ”

MJ raked her nails down his back, causing him to groan. The air heated around them and the sounds of their bodies coming together became drowned out by the thudding of the headboard banging into the wall.

“I'm close.” She arched her back as need pumped through her veins. Pressure built and she made soft cries with each thrust. She loved it when he lost control like this, it felt so wild and primal.

The bed started to teeter, and MJ spread her legs higher into the air. “ _Peter._ ” She grabbed onto his shoulders as he pistoned in and out of her body like a machine. Need wound through her, drawing her up higher and higher. Soon she was hovering on the edge. 

The warmth was rising and rising inside of MJ and it didn’t take long before she was completely overwhelmed by it, a pulsing heat racing through her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her hands sliding down his back to his ass, squeezing the tight muscles. Peter growled in response, moving his hands from her hair to the swinging headboard, the change in angle causing him to penetrate deeper.

They were getting louder, she realized. It was only a matter of time before either of them reached their peak. She adjusted her hands on his ass and dug in deep, spreading his cheeks apart as she felt her body stretch toward her goal.

Peter's breath became hard and ragged. “I'm close, baby. So close.”

She knew what he needed, what would drive him to the point of no return. Sliding her finger down, she slipped it between his ass cheeks and rubbed it against the opening in his backside.

“Yes.” He let one hand go from the headboard and grabbed the back of her head. “Just like that.” Pulling her close he covered her lips in a hard, bruising kiss. Never before had MJ felt so thoroughly possesed, so wanted. She inched her right index finger around the rim of his opening, toying with the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, MJ.” Peter pulled back from the kiss and arched his back, pushing harder and harder. His voice rose up with each thrust, the added stimulation she provided was exactly what his body had been craving.

She could feel herself winding up around him, tighter and tighter. All she could hear was her own blood rushing between her ears. Peter gasped for breath as the ripples of pleasure turned into waves, growing in magnitude.

MJ's breathing spiked and she moaned as Peter's hand tightened at her scalp, tilting her face close to his. His mouth hovered over hers, reveling in the uneven flow of her breath against his face. “That’s it baby,” he encouraged, “Fuck, you feel so good.” He reached in between them and spread her folds apart, allowing her clit to feel the full impact of each thrust. His mouth closed around a pert nipple, sucking the sensitive bud between his teeth. Her head fell back, lost to the buzzing warmth that spread out from her core through every fiber of her being.

Peter flicked his tongue over the pebbled peak, sucking it hard before releasing her with a sharp pop. He grinned as a mewl parted her lips, as she greedily sucked in fresh breath between whimpers of his name. He could feel her shiver in his arms as he took her other breast into his mouth to give it the same treatment just as she sank her finger back inside his tight hole.

A startled cry rose from his mouth as her finger plunged inside. He buried his head in her neck. Now he was the one whimpering, blinded in the white, hot heat. Every inch of her lighted him up and he was gaining power. “Fuck, MJ...” His eyes rolled back and he groaned, his weight shifting more onto his knees as he took therhythm faster. “So...good...”

She was entirely lost in the fire and her eyes were lurched back and her body was malleable so that he could form it however he wanted. There was a knot in her stomach that tightened with his increasing momentum, and her breathing got shorter and her skin got hotter and she was sweating and her toes curled and she couldn't fucking shut up. “Oh my _God_ , Peter...”

Hearing his name again, he grunted, biting his lip as he, too approaches his peak. His eyes slipped closed and his mouth fell open as he started to lose consistency, his hips moving at whatever pace they could and getting irregular with the rythm. His free hand slidbehind her frame and splayed over the small of her back, lifting her slightly and holding her taut against him. 

She ran her left hand up the curls on the back of his head, tugging him away from her neck and giving no time to question as she catches him in a desperate kiss. Their lips meshed together in the shared hunger feeding each other and off of each other, hot and forceful and exchanging needs. Her lips parted his and his tongue slipped past hers. They were not fighting for dominance as much as clinging to as much contact as possible.

She felt him hit that particular spot inside of her and she saw white, her body jolting up against his as she couldn't hold back a loud moan. “Oh my God!” she cried out, fireworks setting off her abdomen. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt her reactions, drumming up enough willpower to go impossibly faster, slamming his hips against her.

“Peter, I can't...”

“You can't what...?”

“I can't take it!”

“Come on, Em, don't hold out on me.” He sat himself up some and pushed her up against him and grinded himself into her just where he hit her spot last time. “Cum for me, MJ...”

She let out a loud whine when he hit her spot again. “God, Peter, I'm gonna...”

"Me too, let's do it together, okay?”

“Okay...okay...”

“Come on, MJ!”

“Peter!” She screamed as she was hit with her climax, thrown over the edge and right into waves of rolling ecstacy, racking her whole body and bringing her to shaking. Her mouth fell open as she pushed herself up against him, her own tempo ceasing as she let his body work hers for a moment. Peter thrusted erratically – once, twice, three times – a groan falling directly from his lips to her ear as he erupted, spilling his seed in hot, thick spurts deep inside her. Her finger was being clenched so hard into his ass she didn't think she could pull it out even if she wanted.

It amazed her to watch Peter come undone. His face was red and the cords of his neck sharply defined as his orgasm ripped through his muscular body. His abs became more defined and his stomach seemed to suck in with each pulsing release. His breaths were loud, quick gasps between shuddering moans and mumbled curses through the intense blaze of pleasure, his body did a small spasm type move that opened his tight hole enough for MJ to pull out her finger, and he came back down from the high first to find her still shaking in his arms. MJ's face was buried in the crook of his neck, whimpering as he rolled his hips up gently against hers - letting her linger in and slowly descend from the state of euphoria he’d taken her to.

His lips grazed hers as he tried to catch his breath. He tried to lift his weight from her, but MJ resisted, banding him to her with her arms and legs.

Gasping and completely incoherent, they laid entangled in one another for what felt like ages, recovering.

He ran his hands up and down her back, soothing across her sweat-slicked skin as her walls occasionally twitched around him. Her shuddering breaths fell hot across his neck and shoulder as she slowly came back to herself. She pressed her lips to his shoulder, trailing sated kisses and sighs along his skin.

“Wow,” Peter managed to murmur with a deep chuckle.

“You okay there?” MJ asked teasingly as she trailed her fingers lightly from his back up to the nape of his neck, soothing him with long languid strokes.

“Much better than okay.” He said, strugging to regulate his breathing. “And you?”

“Mmm...” She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips exaggeratedly. “Not terrible. A six out of ten maybe.” She almost managed to keep a straight face.

He laughed soundlessly and then managed to choke out, “Well it was a million out of ten for me, especially when I got to hear you screaming my name.”

“Peter!” she protested, smacking him on the shoulder while he tried to dodge it, his grin splitting into a resounding laugh. 

“See? You just can't help yourself.”

She rolled away from him, but she was laughing in spite of herself. He reached for her, catching her by the waist to pull her back to him before she got too far.

He leaned down and captured her lips. Their tongues met and lazily danced together, desires momentarily appeased. A chill followed Peter’s touch down her back, her skin cooling. His hands curled around the back of her thighs and a shared groan passed between their lips as his softening length slid free.

"I love you," he whispered to her.   
  
She returned his smile shyly. "I love you too." Her face dropped to rest on his chest and she nuzzled against him before settling in to listen to his heart. "And for the record, I wasn't the only one screaming out names, Parker."

He chuckled before brushing a strand of hair from her face. “Touché” Her hands slid into his hair as he buried his face in her neck, burrowing into the sweet scent of her hair. MJ's hands moved over his back, meeting in the middle before circling back up to the soft curls at his neck and down to the firm curve of his ass, tracing the five little half moon marks her nails had left in each cheek.

“Sorry for all the scratches,” she said sheepishly.

Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew there was a smirk on his face. “Don't be sorry. You know how much I love it when you do that.”

She chuckled, “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.” With a sigh, she closed her eyes. "You want me to whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" she asked with a lazy smile.

"Sure," he answered.

MJ raised her chin, placing her lips against his ear as she whispered softly, "Sweet nothings."

"Should've known," he said with a contented smile.

She scooted onto her side to face him and draped one leg over his. “You're very pretty, you know,” she whispered.

Peter shook his head and mumbled. “You are.”

“You think?” she asked, preening a bit.

Peter barked a laugh and said, “Nah,”

MJ gasped and took a playful swat at his muscular chest. “You're such a loser.” She caught Peter's amused glance and smiled impishly, her eyes dancing with delight.

“Beautiful,” he said softly.

“Don't start with the cheesiness, Parker.” She rolled her eyes dramatically, even though she knew she was blushing. 

“You're the one who called me pretty!”

“You've got no proof of such thing.” She said solemnly.

Peter laughed softly and was about to say something but then his nose twitched as he became more mindful of where they were. “Uh...MJ? Do you smell that?”

She hummed in question, but then realization struck and she bolted upright, eyes wide. “The fucking cake!”

MJ clambered to shaky feet, wobbling and giggling as she quickly made it to the oven and turned it off. She grabbed a mit and opened the door to be greeted by smoke and her worst fear. So much for a fluffy orange creme cake. 


End file.
